


[Podfic] Oversize Clothes are Emotional Lingerie

by The Reader (arsenicarose)



Series: Podfics by ArsenicaRose [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddles, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Listen George is pretty okay, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tactile, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft, tactile comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/The%20Reader
Summary: Dream has a thing for George drowning in fabric. George has a thing for wrapping Dream around his finger. With their powers combined, they cuddle. A lot.(Read by the author because people asked. :) )
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Podfics by ArsenicaRose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153307
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic] Oversize Clothes are Emotional Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oversize Clothes are Emotional Lingerie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156856) by [arsenicarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/arsenicarose). 



> Please feel free to comment which of my other stories you would like me to read next!
> 
> I am only reading my own work, unless an author requests me themselves.

[Oversize Clothes are Emotional Lingerie: Podfic](https://soundgasm.net/u/arsenicarose/Oversize-Clothes-are-Emotional-Lingerie)

This audio link is to Soundgasm. Sorry there is no formatting. I am not the best at that. >.<


End file.
